


A hunters pups: Playing with dust bunnies

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A hunters pups [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cute, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Sam has taken to acting out now that he's gained his sense of smell that all toddlers go through, unfortunately for Dean that means that he can sometimes be the recipient of his brothers outbursts. John does what he can to keep the peace, though he has to admit to himself that a lot of the time he's at a loss on what to do.





	A hunters pups: Playing with dust bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another hunter's pups story. I hope you all enjoy it as it's filled with cuteness. Also wanted to put it out there that I've created a private blog on Tumblr that is solely for my writing. It'll allow you to give me prompts and ask questions about my works as well as give you a sneak peak at what I'm working on. Details are in my profile if you're interested.

John did his best to ignore the growling coming from the floor near where he was working, though he had to give curious glances from time to time to ensure that nothing was going too far. He returned his eyes to his latest case and circled where he’d need to go to find the remains he’d be burning that night, it was as he was shuffling his information that a yelp had his head jerking with such force that his neck popped. Dean was sitting back on his heels and was rubbing his arm.

“Dean?”

The boy looked up at him with hurt eyes. “Sammy bit me.”

Sighing John got up and approached the two pups who had playfully been tusseling with each other, a glance towards his youngest showed that Sam was glaring back at them. The smear of blood on the boys lips had him glowering back, turning his attention to his oldest he gave a reassuring smile. Reaching out he peeled the boys hand away from his small arm and tsked at the sight of the blood. Sam had latched on good if he was able to break the skin, looking up to the boys pained eyes the boys father had to ask.

“What was happening? Did you play too rough with him?” He didn’t wish to implicate the boy, but Dean was larger than Sam and if he’d accidentally hurt the boy then Sam’s biting would be understandable. Dean shook his head.

“No...We we’re playing.” The boy sniffled. “Why’d he bite me?”

Giving his son a small smile, he drew Dean close and kissed his forehead. “It’s alright Dean, lets get your arm fixed up.” He felt his pup nod against him.

Turning his attention towards Sam he sent the boy an unimpressed look. “Get on the bed Sam, I’ll talk to you in a moment.”

The boy growled back at him, baring his teeth at the alpha.

“NOW Sam.”

The boy ducked his head letting out a small whimper. Getting to his feet John helped Dean up and ushered the boy towards the bathroom. Picking his son up under the armpits, he settled Dean on the bathroom counter. Glancing at the bite his youngest had inflicted he sighed.

“I’m sorry he bit you Dean, but he’s going to be moody for a while. That doesn’t excuse him biting you, but it’s not entirely his fault.”

“Is it mine?”

John snorted. “No, you did nothing wrong.” He assured the boy with another kiss to his brow. “Your brother is just acting out because he’s confused.”

“We were playing.” Dean groused as his father gently wiped away the blood from his arm.

“Mmhmm.”

“He was having fun.”

“Yeah I’d wager he was Dean, but remember the other day at the diner how Sam was eating fine and then threw an absolute fit when a stranger walked by? He’s not really aware of acting the way he is.”

Dean gave a small nod as he watched his father disinfect the small bite his brother had given him, wincing at the sting of the medicine before sighing in relief when it faded. John rifled through their first aid kit and pulled out a band aid which he applied gently on top of the bite. Giving his son a smile, John lifted the boy off of the counter and set him back to his feet.

“ I know it doesn’t seem fair right now Dean, but your going to have to forgive your brother.”

“Even if he bites?” Dean asked in a pout.

Chuckling John nodded. “Yes even if he bites.”

Dean huffed and gave a small nod only to smirk when his father ruffled his hair.

“That’s a good boy. Come on you can watch some T.V. while I talk to your brother.”

Dean nodded his head once more and followed his father out into the main room, climbing up onto the couch and taking the remote his father offered him. The sounds of cartoons filtered into the room as John made his way to the bed where he expected his youngest to be.

Sam wasn’t there, giving a small growl under his breath he looked around the space of the room searching for the errant pup. There wasn’t many places the boy could hide, the small kitchen area was quickly ruled out. A glance towards the nook by the door proved nothing. Sighing he walked back over to the beds, he knew he was missing something and it wasn’t just his son. He felt rather foolish for not having figured the ‘best’ hiding place for the pup. Crouching down onto the floor he peered beneath the beds and sighed.

“Sammy come here.”

The little pup shook his head. Giving a small smile John gave a nod. “Come here pup, it’s alright.”

“No.” It wasn’t said in his usual demanding tone, but in a quiet voice reserved for when the boy was nervous or scared.

“I’m sorry I raised my voice like that Sam, but you can’t go biting your brother.”

The pup shook his head again, though John wasn’t sure if he was saying not to coming towards him or saying no that he was allowed to bite people.

“Come on Sammy come out from under there, it can’t be very comfortable.”

The pup tucked his head into his arms as if to ignore him, giving a tired sigh John wondered if he could get away with lifting the bed. He figured that might startle the boy though even if it did give him access to him. Best to just wait the pup out, granted kneeling down on the floor as he was wasn’t the most comfortable of things. Stretching his arm underneath the bed he saw Sam shift to avoid him. The pup was at the very center of the bed’s form, just out of reach.

“Sammy.” He huffed, his hand falling flat beneath the bed. “Come on son you can’t stay underneath the bed all day. Come apologize to your brother.”

Sam sniffled his arm coming to wipe his nose on, John smirked at the small action. The boys weren’t at the age to realize they weren’t supposed to use their own body as a tissue, though Dean was beginning to try and resist the urge to do so provided he had access to a real one. It just meant he’d have to clean the pup up once he did manage to get him from underneath the bed, however long that would take he wasn’t sure.

“Sammy.” He tried to coax the pup gently. “Come on son.”

Sam shook his head, any rebuttal dying when he sneezed. John chuckled at the boys reaction to the dust and smells that no doubt lingered beneath the bed. The boy wiped his nose on his arm once more and gave him a pitiful look.

“Come here.” He chuckled. “You won’t be sneezing up a storm if your not communing with the dust bunnies.”

Sam looked around himself before shaking his head. “No bunnies.”

John snorted okay he had walked into that one. “ There aren’t any real bunnies, but you should come out of there. I can’t imagine it smells particularly nice.”

Sam scrunched up his nose as if he was agreeing with his father, but still didn’t move. John frowned when he heard as well as saw the bed dip a bit.

“What’s Sammy doing?”

Sighing John glanced out from under the bed to see Dean staring down at him. The small boy having climbed up onto the very bed his youngest was hiding beneath.

“He’s hiding Dean.”

“From what?”

“Me because I raised my voice.”

Dean frowned not understanding why that had sent his brother in a tizzy. John chuckled at the boys confusion. “He’s upset because he bit you Dean, he probably doesn’t even know why he did it.”

“Oh.” He glanced towards his bandaged arm. “It doesn’t really hurt.”

“I’m glad to hear that son, but I need to get your brother from out from under the bed.”

Dean glanced down to the cover he was laying on as if he could see through the bed to where his brother was. The boy shifted, falling over the side to lay down next to him, peering into the darkness only to catch sight of his little brother. Dean smiled.

“Hi Sammy.”

The boy couldn’t help himself, he growled. Dean cast a worried look to his father, unsure what he’d done wrong.

“It’s alright Dean, he’s just...He’s just being a pup.”

“I don’t growl at people...Or bite them.”

John snorted. “You used to growl at everything, but I will admit you never bit someone.” He said that with a frown, sending his youngest a concerned look. Of course he’d heard of children who developed that behavior while settling, but he’d never thought one of his own boys might go through it.

“Sammy, please son come out from under the bed.”

Sam shook his head, his eyes going back and forth between John and Dean. Dean glanced back to his father, waiting to see what the alpha might do. Yet the man seemed resigned to just lay there, waiting for his little brother to tire of hiding. Tilting his head to the side as he watched his baby brother, Dean shrugged his shoulders and wiggled underneath the bed only to be halted by firm hands grabbing his legs.

“Dean what are you doing?”

“Getting Sammy.” He heard his father huff.

“He’ll bite you again, come back here.”

Dean frowned at the man’s declaration, would Sammy really bite him again? By the glare his younger brother was sending him it was a possibility, the growls leaving the other pup said so as well.

“But you can’t reach him.”

“And if you do, he’ll bite you. He’s growling for a reason Dean and you don’t have pheromones to calm him down.”

“But Dad-”

“No Dean.” John grasped his son’s legs and began to pull the pup back from under the bed only to sigh when he couldn’t. Dean had grabbed a hold of one of the supports under the bed.

“Dean.” He rebuked the boy. “Let go.”

“No.” He looked skyward when his six year old refused to listen to him. 

“Dean, son I know you want to help but at the moment I think the best thing we could do for Sammy is to leave him alone for a bit.”

Dean ignored his father in favor of staring at his glaring brother. The tiny growls the other pup were making weren’t the same one he’d made when they were playing together. These were gruffer as if he was trying to scare him away. Dean growled back and smirked when Sam’s eyes widened at the sudden sound.

“Dean did you just growl at him?” His father’s perplexed voice had Dean giggling.

“Yeah.”

John shook his head. “Come on that’s enough.” The last thing he needed was Dean antagonizing the pup, Sam was already in quite a state and he didn’t need it getting any worse. Yet when he tugged on his boys legs again he found resistance, Dean hadn’t let go of the beams yet.

“Dean.”

Dean ignored his father's sharp bark of his name in favor of growling again, Sammy was staring back at him with what Dean knew to be his pouting face. The previous anger having washed away when Dean showed that he could growl too and that he wasn’t scared of him. Dean let go of the beam with one of his hands and stretched it out towards his brother, a smile on his face. Sam looked on petulantly as his brothers hand reached out to him, he offered up a half hearted growl only to cut it off abruptly when Dean growled back. Dean’s fingers came just shy of his brother, mere centimeters from the boys face. All it would take was the boy leaning forward and he could bite Dean, but the boy didn’t do that. He just lay there and glared, Dean could even feel the tiny puff of breath his brothers breathing ghosting his fingers. Dean stretched himself as far as he could with his father still holding his legs captive, his fingertips brushing his brothers cheek as the pup let out a sharp growl and lunged to bite him. Dean yanked his hand back and laughed causing Sam to glare at him in confusion.

“Have to be faster than that Sammy.”

“Dean what are you doing?” His perturbed father's voice rang out.

Dean gave his brother a sheepish look before calling out. “Nothing.”

The snort from the alpha had Dean giggling.

“Dean don’t antagonize your brother.”

“Sorry Dad.”

The man’s gruffer voice called out the lie. “Son leave your brother alone.”

Dean ignored his father once more, stretching out his hand to poke his brother in the cheek only to yank his hand back before he could when Sam snapped at him. The clack of the boys teeth showing how hard he wished to bite him.

His father's tired voice filtered through the space. “Dean please.”

Dean poked his tongue out at his brother, Sam tilted his head back at him. “Do you wanna watch cartoons?”

Sam frowned at him a moment before giving a small nod.

“Then don’t bite me.” Dean called out with a huff.

Sam growled at him for his comment, but Dean was getting used to ignoring the little noises his brother made when he was upset. “You want some juice?” Dean tried to interest his brother in coming closer.

Sam gave a small nod only to frown when Dean gave him a ‘come here’ motion with his hand. Sam huffed and looked away.

“You don’t want to drink juice down here do you?” The incredulous tone of the boys voice caught Sam’s attention enough to stare back at his brother. “It’s dirty down here.” The boy grimaced in disgust. “And it smells funny.”

As if to determine if his brother was telling the truth, Sam took a sniff of the air only to sneeze. Dean smiled back at him. “See.”

Sam gave a small nod all while rubbing his nose on his arm. Dean tilted his head back as if to stare at his father even though there was no way for them to see each other. “Can me and Sammy watch cartoons with some juice.”

John huffed out a laugh. “Yes.”

Dean looked back at his brother with a smile. Sam shifted beneath the bed as if he was thinking about leaving the space he’d carved out for himself. 

“We could build a nest.” Dean said with a smile. “With that blanket we use.” It was soft and smelled like all of them, like the impala and what surmounted as home for them. Sam gave a weak smile back at him before crawling forward a bit. Dean’s hand reached the smaller boy now and took his brothers hand and helped pull him closer. Rubbing their cheeks together to rub his scent onto the boy, Sam didn’t replicate the gesture at first it took a few moments before the boys subtly rubbed his cheek back against Dean. The older boy surprised his brother by twisting his head to the side and blowing a raspberry on him. Sam shrieked, his hands coming up to push Dean away as he giggled.

Taking his brothers hand he started to back up, his father's hands leaving his legs when he felt the boy returning from under the bed. Dean appeared first and then slowly the younger pup was revealed. Sam yipped when he was scooped up by his father, letting out a little whine as if he was afraid of being punished. John snuffled the boys musty hair, the boy would need a bath after spending so much time under the bed and by the looks of it so would Dean. Still he ruffled his oldest son’s hair while scenting his brother, Sam had calmed in his arms and was just letting him do as he pleased. Giving Dean an approving look he got to his knees once more and then up to his feet all while cradling Sam to himself. 

“Alright boys you can watch cartoons with some juice for half an hour and then you both need a bath.” He would have gone straight for the bath, but he didn’t want to make Sam go into another episode so soon since he seemed compliant at the moment. Dean smiled up at him before looking to his brother.

“Apple juice?”

Sam nodded back at his brother, his arms having come up to wrap around his father's neck as he was being held. He giggled when John leaned in and snuffled him once more, the hunter smiling against his son’s flesh as he took in the musty scent of his pup. He got the boys settled in front of the television, made sure that it was on something appropriate and told Dean to make sure Sammy didn’t spill his juice before returning to his work at the nearby table. He glanced at the clock to double check the time, he knew a half an hour was going to fly by fast and then he’d have to wrestle both of the boys into the bathtub. He didn’t see that going particularly well, but left it for his future self to deal with as he returned to organizing his files as if he’d never been disturbed in the first place. 


End file.
